Glee Club 1914-1915 season
The 1914-1915 season of the Virginia Glee Club was A.L. Hall-Quest's first season as conductor. Officers included Robert V. Funsten, president and Burr Noland Carter, manager. The season is attested by a reference in Madison Hall News: On November 28, 1914, it reported that Hall-Quest had organized and was coaching "a Glee and Mandolin Club at the University." The season is also attested by a photograph in the University of Virginia's Holsinger collection. The photograph, dated January 7, 1915, shows 24 young men in matching tuxedos and white ties. Organization The University of Virginia Alumni News carried an article describing the functioning of the newly reformed Glee and Mandolin Clubs in their issue of January 6, 1915: The revival of the Glee Club has aroused considerable interest in music at the University. In order to make the Glee and Mandolin Clubs truly representative, the following principles, necessary to a firm organization, have governed the preliminaries: #Every student has been invited to "try out". Nearly a hundred students have availed themselves of this opportunity. From the successful "try out", tentative members of the clubs are being selected. #A committee elected by the candidates themselves cooperates with the director, Prof. A. L. Hall-Quest, in selecting club members. This makes the selection fair for everyone. #Not until within about three weeks of the first concert will the final selections be made. The selection will then be made according to the efficiency and loyalty at rehearsals of students. It is believed that in this way the best material available can be obtained, and also that justice will be shown to every one. Correspondence with various institutions in Virginia has been opened by Manager B. N. Carter. No contracts will be signed without a guarantee of all expenses. There is always the danger with organizations such as these that insufficient care is taken of the financial arrangements. It is hoped that this year the business side of the clubs will be handled profitably. The alumni of the University can help by supporting the clubs wherever concerts are given, and, if possible, by introducing the management to reliable local organizations desiring the cooperation of the clubs. At present thirty-two men on the Glee Club, and sixteen men in the Mandolin Club, are rehearsing twice a week. Two quartets, two soloists and a reader, with the possibility of a violinist, will supplement the chorus work. In their final organization, the clubs will carry about thirty-two men, including the reader and accompanist. A concert at the University will be given after the State trip. The University has no fund providing for the support of these clubs. They are entirely student organizations. Their importance to the University, however, from many view points, will no doubt be recognized in the form of an appropriation. The clubs are not merely social. The rehearsals are conducted with kindly but firm discipline. Instruction in musical interpretation, in tone-placing, rhythm, expression, and ensemble-singing, is a necessary part of the work. The whole preliminary program is being admirably conducted under the direction of Professor Hall-Quest. Schedule * Concert in Richmond (1915) Roster First Tenors: J.K.M. Lee, H.R. Van Horne, S. E. Bowers, S.W. Jabaut, S.O. McCue, R. A. Walker Second Tenors: R. E. Denny, DeLos Thomas, Jr., A.J.T. Brown, R. A. Gibbons, M. W. Niedringhaus, Hugh Murphy, A. W. Wright, L. C. Jones First Basses: Robert V. Funsten, Robert Gilliam Butcher, O.A. Stumpe, Malcolm W. Gannaway, J. R. Patterson Second Basses: Arthur F. Triplett, T. M. Bruce, I.D.S. Farrar, F. B. Dancy, Jr., C.M. Durrance References Category:Virginia Glee Club seasons Category:Glee Club of the 1910s Category:Glee Club rosters Category:1914 Category:1915